


The Hunt

by Kaiser_Rio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Action, Comedy, Pesterlog, Suspense, daddy droog, daddy spades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiser_Rio/pseuds/Kaiser_Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Karkat, raised by two members of the Midnight Crew, are pretty close friends. They also happen to be rather close to their respective caretakers, no matter what Karkat may say. When Aradia witnesses a fight between Droog and another man though, something begins. The man has a vendetta, and he is willing to do what it takes to bring the Crew down- including attacking the kids. The hunt is on, and no one is safe. Possible if not most likely character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Just so you know, in this AU, Aradia never died. So she's not nearly as gloomy. Also, Aradia and Karkat are the best moirails ever in my headcanon. But then, I'm sure by the time I've posted enough stories, you will already know that. I'm not sure if I'll bring in the human kids though.

\---apocalypseArisen has begun to troll carcinoGeneticist---  
AA: h0w was the date last night  
CG: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ASKING THAT  
AA: i didnt actually send CD t0 m0nit0r y0u  
AA: i was j0king ab0ut that  
CG: OH HAHAH THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU  
CG: IT WAS FINE THOUGH THANKS FOR ASKING  
AA: are y0u being sarcastic  
CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
CG: BUT SPADES GROUNDED ME  
AA: well y0u did specifically ask eridan 0ut t0 make spades mad  
CG: I DID NOT ASK ERIDAN OUT TO MAKE SPADES MAD  
CG: I DID IT TO SHOW THAT HE ISN'T THE BOSS OF ME  
AA: same thing really  
CG: OH SHUT UP  
CG: ANYWAY, I'M GROUNDED NOW  
CG: CANT LEAVE, CANT HAVE COOKIES, CANT WATCH MY MOVIES..  
CG: AT LEAST NOT WHILE HE IS HOME  
CG: HEY WHAT TIME IS IT SPADES BROKE MY CLOCK AGAIN  
AA: at least he didnt find y0ur cl0ck stash again  
AA: and its ab0ut n00n  
CG: OKAY THANKS  
AA: y0u are welc0me  
AA: is he g0ne n0w  
CG: NO, WHY?  
AA: want t0 c0me 0ver and watch s0me m0vies  
AA: i have s0me that are relevant t0 b0th 0f 0ur interests  
CG: YEAH BUT HE'S NOT LEAVING ANY TIME SOON  
CG: STUPID FUCKASS  
AA: relax i will handle it  
AA: be 0ver in a few  
CG: WAIT  
CG: WHAT  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING

\---apocalypseArisen has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist---

CG: SHIT

Aradia scooted out of her chair, and pulled on a light jacket- for once she looked like a normal teenager. She loved her daddy very much, but sometimes he was just... ugh! He was so overbearing sometimes! He loved clean cut, high class things, and she had to admit some of the fancy clothes he got her were nice, but sometimes she just wanted to dress like a normal 6-sweep old troll girl and not have her daddy telling her to go change into something proper! It wasn't even that bad, just jeans and a t-shirt. Shaking her head in dismay, Aradia pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and was grateful her daddy was out at the moment so he couldn't tell her to go back into her room and change.

Grabbing her keys and wallet, she jogged out the door, locking it behind her. The sky was kind of dreary, and it had been raining all week. It was also chilly, and red crisp leaves danced in the wind. She did so love the smell of autumn air. Checking her sneakers, she hopped down the stairs. With no one else outside, she had to admit it was a tad eerie. She shook her head, thinking that it was just silly. Ever since a few nights before hand, she had been shaken up.

She and her daddy, Diamonds Droog of the Midnight Crew, had been at a nice restaurant, a high class place that Droog adored. Things were going swimmingly- Daddy didn't even attack a waitress for being afraid of going near the table- but then a man appeared. He was a tall, clean-cut man, almost handsome. He had done nothing, at first, taking a seat near by. Aradia was telling Droog about the Mayans, and it was almost time for the check. As they had gotten up to leave, the man approached. And then he attacked.

Droog had been taken by surprise of course, but he quickly recovered and landed a punch back before getting his weapon out. Aradia jumped back a bit, wide eyed. The brawl had started. A waitress pulled Aradia father back, almost to the wall, while the men fought in the center of the room. The man was good, and Droog was good- they were almost evenly matched. And then the man's eyes met Aradia's, and she nearly froze in place. Even now, it gave her chills to think about it. Shortly after, Droog landed a good blow, and the man limped off as fast as possible, holding his impaled arm. Droog would have given chase, but who leaves a 6-sweep old girl alone in a restaurant?

As Aradia jogged down the side walk, she shuddered. She could recall everything about the man, save for his face. Aside from those frighteningly piercing eyes, she couldn't remember how he looked. Well, it's not like she would meet him again or anything. She hoped. In an boring 30 minuted, she stood outside of Karkat's home- how strange it was, not calling it a hive. One of the strange things about the society she and Karkat had been integrated into, she supposed. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Spades Slick opened the door, looking rather unamused.

"You know he's grounded." he said flatly.

"I just thought I'd let you know that there was sightings of some particular green people downtown, Mr Slick." Aradia said, averting his gaze.

"Why didn't you say so?!"

Spades grabbed his coat and hat, dashing out the door. Aradia stood there, blinking in disbelief. Shaking her head, the troll girl stepped inside.

"Karkles, he's gone." she called up the stairs. A familiar gray and black head poked out of a room.

"Seriously? Shit yes! Lets go then!" Karkat grinned- it was so nice to see him smile when all that he ever did was frown and yell. He practically leaped down the stairs, his shoes already on.

"Grab a jacket," Aradia told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Karkat pulled his jacket on and ushered Aradia outside, shutting and locking the door.

As they left the neighborhood, Aradia noticed the corner store, a gas station that was apart of a chain.

"Hey, want to grab some snacks?" Aradia asked, chuckling when Karkat perked up.

"Hell yes. I want my damn cookies."

The two entered the station, and exited with a two packs of Chips Ahoy! and a bottle of ginger ale.

"You owe me for the cookies," Aradia said.

"Yeah, yeah, when I have mo-AUGH!" Karkat jerked forward, trying to glance behind him. Aradia followed suit, glaring.

A disheveled man in a jogging suit stood behind them, fists out.

"Spade punches harder than that when he's asleep, shitstain!" Karkat yelled, charging as he tossed the bags to Aradia.

The man swayed a bit, as if drunk, and reached into his pocket to pull out something thin and black, before flicking the blade out. Well crap. Aradia tightened her ponytail and set the bags down, almost tossing them aside, to join in the charge. The man's focus was most definitely on Karkat, so the girl aimed a punch to the man's side, while Karkat aimed for his face. Caught from both angles, the man jerked back. In the gas station, the clerk glanced up and out the door to see the spectacle, and rushed outside.

"What's going on?!" she called out, and the man looked at her before punching Karkat in the stomach and shoving Aradia to the ground as he ran.

"Oww... what the fuck- hey, get the fuck back here you goddamn coward!" Karkat yelled, before noticing his friend on the ground.

The clerk ran over. "Did he attack you and run off?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Yes..." Aradia said, distracted, as Karkat helped her up. He was covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Karkat, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Split lip, I need to get somewhere where people can't see it," he muttered.

"You can come and clean up here if you need to," the clerk said, gesturing back to the gas station.

"Uh, no thanks! We'll be fine," Aradia said, linking her arm with Karkat's, grabbing the bags and running off with the boy behind her before the clerk could say anything.

As the trolls neared Aradia's home, they slowed down, coughing a bit.

"Kakrat, if I ever run for 15 minutes straight, smack me." Aradia told him weekly.

"Will do... I'm guessing that you aren't doing to good in Phys Ed?" Karkat chuckled weekly.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Aradia shot back, digging in her pocket for her keys. Once the door was opened, the two rushed in, closing and locking it again before breathing an assured sigh.

Aradia placed the bags on the counter and walked to the pantry, getting a white box with a familiar red cross on it. Karkat took note as her maroon blood smeared across the white plastic, and wondered if Aradia even noticed. He sighed, swiping the kit away from her.

"I'm treating your hands first and foremost, then you can do your business." he told her. "Besides, if you got an infection, Droog would kill me."

Aradia shook her head. "No he wouldn't. He'd maim you though."

"I can't even tell if you're joking or not." Karkat said flatly.

"Neither can I, sadly enough."

The two sat on stools in the kitchen, treating their respective injuries, keeping quiet. Aradia decided silently that Droog and Spades had to know. Something was most definitely not right.

Elsewhere, a man sat. He was tall, clean cut and almost handsome, and his eyes burned with a frightful intensity. He stood in a dark room in his suit, examining a wall of pictures. Several were of troll children, some were of the Midnight Crew, and some were of random, innocent people.

"Which one, which one...?" he asked himself, chuckling darkly as his eyes began to glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh snap yo.


End file.
